A Whirlwind of Emotions
by dragon agility
Summary: KxL. Simple and possible drabbles. 'A long time ago, my mother once told me ‘The world belongs to you, just as you belong to the world. That is why you're born into this world.’ Meeting you has given me happiness…I want to be with you Kira…'
1. Themes

I've set myself a challenge to write 26 drabbles from A to Z of the alphabet for the KiraxLacus pairing.

As they are drabbles, they will be quite short although some have turned out longer.

The themes are:

1. And Then…

2. Breathless

3. Calling

4. Dream for Me

5. Empty

6. Feather-like Touch

7. Grab my Hand

8. High

9. Irrevocable

10. Jack-in-a-Box

11. Karaoke

12. Light to my Darkness

13. Marshmallow

14. Nocturne

15. Onegai

16. Parallel

17. Quiet Night

18. Rain

19. Somewhere Only we Know

20. Trembling

21. Under my Skin

22. Vitality

23. Wistful

24. X-ray

25. Young Body, Wise Soul

26. Zephyr

The first one is in the next chapter!


	2. And Then

I've set myself a challenge to write 26 drabbles from A to Z of the alphabet for the KiraxLacus pairing. Hope you enjoy!

_Theme #1:_ A – 'And Then…'  
_Word Count:_ 303

**And Then…**

It had started with a simple, yet meaningful chaste kiss, a gentle touch of lips, a slight movement between them as a sign of saying thank you. It had sparked an intense feeling of hot electricity that had seared between them, opening up new possibilities and their eyes had flown open.

Kira breathed gently as he gazed into her deep blue orbs. She was so close to him, her body heat warming his body when there was a cold breeze outside on the porch. Her sweet perfume invaded his senses to his pleasure, her soft lips slightly open and seemingly inviting.

She wasn't saying anything, her eyes flickering greatly in the ambient moonlight, searching his face. Kira looked away, his eyes focusing on the churning sea that frothed out before the house.

"Lacus, I…"

She stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. He sighed. The feelings he'd felt with the simple kiss were amazing and he wanted to feel that again. He realised now that he had always felt this way, but…

"I shouldn't have taken advantage. You've been here for me as…as a friend, and you've helped me in the toughest parts of my life. I…I'm sorry."

There was still silence, the only noise came from the soft churning of the sea. He got up to go inside to give her space.

And then…Kira felt her small fingers clasp loosely around his wrist, stopping his movements. He slowly turned to her and she spoke.

"I've been here as a friend…in waiting."

"Lacus…"

She got up gracefully her eyes unwavering on his, "Kira, you can't take advantage…if I want it too."

"I…"

He brought up his hand to her smooth cheek and she leaned into his delicate touch. The chill of the breeze brought them closer, their unwavering eyes locked together…

And then…

_owari_

Please read and review! The next theme will be 'Breathless'


	3. Breathless

_Theme #1:_ B – 'Breathless…'

_Word Count:_ 368

Breathless 

****

They hadn't really spoken to each other today. And for good reason. Both felt as if they had to be alone, just to sort through their thoughts of the past year.

Kira sighed. Had it really been a whole year since the end of the terrifying war? A whole year of perfect peace? A whole year of blessedextra life?

He was walking along the shore, contemplating life when he heard her song of peace. As he walked, her voice became louder and more intense.

'Maybe I should talk to her; she did go through a lot too…'

All trail of thought stopped and his breath was caught in his throat as he caught sight of her though. She was perched on top of an overhung rock face, moonlight illuminating her features and greatly enhancing her beauty, the breeze gently catching her long hair as she gazed at the moon. As her beautiful song once again reached his ears, he breathed and slowly ascended up the back of the rock face and quietly sat down beside her. She stopped singing, her eyes still focused on the crescent moon as Kira watched fascinated as she breathed deeply to get her breath back with the quick rise and fall of her chest. She was beautiful.

And then, there was silence, except for the breathless whisper of the breeze that gently teased their hair. He tensed as she leaned tentatively against him, her arm around his, before relaxing against her touch.

He spoke, "One year ago, I thought that I wouldn't see this day. I don't even know if I've deserved this new life."

Her grip on his arm tightened, "Don't say that."

He continued, "I couldn't even protect…"

His fist tightened and she covered his hand with hers, relieving some of the tension, "Everyone. You protected everyone, Kira. Even if they died or if they survived, you protected them. This life is their gift. They want you to live it without feeling the remorse of regrets…"

Her voice trailed off, as if she was trying to have faith in the gift herself on this anniversary night.

He pulled her even closer, her breath steady. Maybe they could believe in it together.

Please read and review! The next theme will be 'Calling'


	4. Calling

Thank you for the hits and the reviews! This drabble is sad... ;;

_Theme #1:_ C – 'Calling'  
_Word Count:_ 1021

**Calling**

Lacus knew that it would happen tonight. She could just see it in his weary eyes. As she kneeled down on the floor beside the bed, she swept the damp, blonde locks from Trey's hot forehead. He smiled at her weakly.

Trey was one of the oldest orphans that they had at Rev. Malcio's place. Since he had first come to the orphanage, he had been a frail child who hadn't acted like normal children his age. They soon found out why. Not nine months after the end of the Battle of Jakin Due, he had collapsed and his diagnosis had been a very sad time. By losing both his parents to a chemical attack when he was only six had caused amnesia and mutations in his genes. He had a rare form of Leukaemia that couldn't be treated.

It came as a shock to Lacus, who had always been close to him. She felt helpless when all she could do was make his last few months as happy and as comfortable as possible. He had seemed okay at first, but in the last two weeks, he had been unable to walk, his health deteriorating rapidly.

She knew that he would pass away tonight and she felt that he knew this too. As he coughed feebly, Lacus felt herself choking up inside. 13 years old was too young to die when there was peace; when it was a long-term result of war.

And Trey was so wise for his age. It was as if he had lived a longer life than thirteen years. He knew things that children shouldn't have the knowledge to think about. He wasn't naive in any way. All the times that he hadn't played with the other children; all the time when he had acted differently to them, it was as if he had been thinking about the world and growing up because he knew that the evitable would happen at this age.

Suddenly, although his grey eyes turned and were looking someway past her, he spoke, his voice weak and equally clam, "I'm going to die tonight, aren't I, Lacus-san."

It was more of a statement than a question and Lacus gently grabbed his hands in hers. They were so cold, "Trey…"

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to be strong, but…She looked upwards from kneeling as she felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders. Kira gazed deeply into her eyes, comforting her, willing her on.

"You gave me a present, Lacus-san."

"Shh, don't talk Trey, you need the energy…"

He continued, fire burning in his grey eyes, "You…showed me what it was like to have a family; to be normal, what having a mother could be like, if…"

Lacus put her hand to her mouth, squeezing Trey's cold hand with the other. His words brought back a memory from a couple of years ago when she had visited the children.

_"Lacus-san? Why don't I remember my mummy and daddy?"_

_Lacus smiled sadly, "You were hurt when you were younger: that's why you don't remember. Mummy and Daddy are in heaven, Trey. Although you may not remember their faces of the kind words they said to you, in your heart, they are there and you know them and they know you."_

_Trey bit his lip, "But I'm not like the other children. I don't play like them. I don't even know what its like to have a family. I'll never be normal. Go away, I hate you! " _

Lacus closed her eyes, 'He remembered…'

"You gave me a present, I'm normal…" whispered Trey once again.

Lacus felt Kira's hands tighten on her shoulders. She was about to say something when she saw something in his face: a peace that was already gathering. She wouldn't disturb that peace now.

Lacus wiped her teary eyes, "You go into that peace now, Trey."

Trey's breath quivered, "You don't blame me for all the times I've hated you?"

"I don't blame you for anything."

His eyes looked to hers again and she could see that he was not afraid, "I'll never forget you…Lacus-san…mother…I never realised that you were my family."

Lacus' throat once again constricted as he called her his mother and Trey's hands were now icy cold, "Go Trey, go quick…your parents are waiting…"

He wheezed, "They're calling me…"

A mist gathered in his eyes and his chest became still as he smiled one last time and closed his eyes, his hand limp in Lacus' clasp. He looked so peaceful and she knew that he was happy. She laid his hand down next to him and stood up before planting one last kiss onto his forehead as she had done every night, "Sweet dreams, Trey…"

And then she was in Kira's arms, his embrace tight yet gentle. She trembled in his arms as sadness overtook her and she buried her face into Kira's shoulder. He laced his fingers through her soft hair, mumbling soothing words to calm her. His lips gently brushed her forehead in a kiss of comfort. After a long moment she pulled back to look at his pained face, his hands loose around her waist. She could see that he as upset as well and he broke the silence:

"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten."

She smiled sadly and knew that he was right. She knew that he was thinking about the deaths of the war and Lacus remembered her own Father. They would never forget Trey in the same way that they would never forgot the others. She hugged Kira tightly once more and they stayed in that embrace for a long time before she spoke as well.

"Trey…he gave us a gift too."

"Lacus?"

She smiled in his shoulder, "We're never alone. There's always someone looking out for us, alive and breathing or alive through someone else. We've just got to look out for them and tell them that we're there for them always."

Kira embraced her more tightly, as if acknowledging her words. Lacus closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

That was one long drabble! Please read and review! Next theme is 'Dream for me' 


	5. Dream for Me

I've set myself a challenge to write 26 drabbles from A to Z of the alphabet for the KiraxLacus pairing. Hope you enjoy!

_Theme #1:_ D – 'Dream for Me…'  
_Word Count:_ 410

**Dream for Me**

"Sweet dreams."

She said it without fail every night, her voice gentle yet firm, along with a goodnight kiss on the cheek that sent warm shivers down his face. He really appreciated her concern, and he only wished what she said was true. His dreams were anything but sweet. They weren't even dreams, only nightmares that haunted him.

War was not glorious: it was not about your wealthy country or about the shiny medals around your neck and the number of thin stripes on your crisp, yet war-torn military uniform. It was undeniably ruthless and bloodthirsty, drawing in the innocence of the innocents, brainwashing them with selfish ideals, their lives lost in vain because of the belief of others: that war was the only way.

He witnessed this immense struggle, the struggle that was his, most nights and tonight was the same. Broken, faceless voices screaming as the escape known as death overtook them blurred his already obscured vision; their shrieking voices ringing in his ears. Tossing and turning, the sheets damp and twisted around his legs, Kira mumbled incoherent thoughts.

He awoke suddenly, the images disappearing, the foggy cobwebs cleared from his mind in an instant, his cheeks damp with hot, shed tears. He was alone for consoling whenever this happened because he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him, but tonight was different.

He breathed deeply and his eyes widened as Lacus' tender fingers swept through his tousled hair and gently comforted him. She gently wiped his tears away, and he scrubbed furiously at the rest. He didn't want to cry. Her fingers remained on his face and he instinctively moved closer to her, welcoming her delicate, yet strong embrace and the gentle soothing mumbles of her melodic voice.

After what had seemed like a blissful moment, he pulled back, "Did…did I wake you Lacus?"

She looked guilty before speaking slowly, "I hear you every night Kira, and I thought that by saying 'sweet dreams' every night, you'd eventually be okay. But I realise that it wasn't enough. I only hoped that one day, it would allow you to have a beautiful dream, one filled with happy memories…not a nightmare. Kira…"

There was silence before Kira took her hands into his.

"Stay with me…"

She was slightly surprised at his request, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She carefully lay next to him on the bed in his protective embrace.

These nights, he usually hardly slept, but tonight was different.

He dreamed for her.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	6. Empty

Thanks for the reviews! The next one is up!

_Theme #1:_ E – 'Empty'  
_Word Count:_ 371

**Empty**

What purpose do I have in life? I, Kira Yamato…do I have a purpose in living?

What is a purpose? It's an intention and a reason.

I wasn't supposed to have a purpose in this war. I didn't want to fight when Heliopolis was destroyed. I didn't want to fight at the end, but I had to for other people's sakes: to end this calculated war between humans that had been started by senseless people.

I've killed so many people. I've hurt so many too. I can imagine that people wish me bloody murder in their dreams at night and I sometimes will to feel their desperate hands around my neck. I broke my promises too. Fllay…why did you have to die?

I feel as if I have no place to go now. The war has ended and I'm staring at the white ceiling of the Eternal. Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?

Athrun and Cagalli. My best friend and my sister. They are happy together. They do not have as much baggage as me. They can go where they choose, but I'm stuck because I'm tainted. I don't want to cry because heaven doesn't deserve to see the tears of a useless being.

I'm a co-ordinator…no. I'm not even that. I've surpassed that stage and I'm the only one. I'm just a successful experiment. Why am I here? I shouldn't have been born into this world…

I recall what Lacus said to me after I returned from the Mendal colony and found out who I really am…

"_A long time ago, my mother once told me 'The world belongs to you, just as you belong to the world. That is why you're born into this world.' Meeting you has given me happiness…I want to be with you Kira…"_

And it's then that I realise that I do have purpose.

As the door opens and she glides in to see me and her beautiful blue eyes gaze into mine and her pink locks flow behind her, I smile my first real smile since all this unhappiness started.

'I want to be with you too, Lacus…you are my purpose in life. I'm meant to protect you…'

* * *

Please review! Next theme – 'Feather-like Touch' 


End file.
